


He's Awake or Too Far Part Three

by tatteredspider



Series: Vampire meets haunted Mage meets Werewolf [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, I promise, Injury Recovery, Pheromones, don't worry nothing too bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Part Three of Too Far, Fenris' POV after waking in the clinic





	He's Awake or Too Far Part Three

On any given day, Fenris woke quickly. _His_ men could be there, around any corner, behind any door. And so he was always ready, even while asleep, to make a run for it once again. But this time his body was slow to react, his brain slow to release it's fog, and a part of him deep within was panicking. 

As per usual, his nose was the first to filter the world around him. Bleach, antiseptic, paper, wood, steel, antibiotics, anti-inflammatories, the under score of illness long purged, human blood, his own blood, the tingly, itchy feel of lyrium...he was in a hospital or doctor's office. Strange, most medical men would have turned him over in a heartbeat. And there was the faintest trace of something similar to vampire that had his brain scrambling to escape, even as his legs could only twitch slightly.

Pain filtered in next, but not the searing pain he expected. More like a dull, generalized ache, with a central point somewhere over his left hip. The doctor was good then, very good. Most likely a mage, to have dulled the pain so significantly. Fenris growled low in his throat at the thought. The last thing he needed was another mage in his life. He would need to escape as soon as he was able. He sighed at the thought of having to run once again.

His hearing came next, almost as though his ears popped, going from deep stillness to a background filled with activity in an instant. Humans beyond the walls of wherever he was, far enough away that he heard voices but no words. Two males, one deeper than the other, though the slightly higher pitched one was obviously the one with authority. By the feel of the voice Fenris guessed that this was his place, the doctor. The other sounded concerned, unwilling to be placated. Perhaps a family member of someone else in the medical establishment.

When Fenris' eyes finally opened and focused on the world around him he was surprised. He expected a hospital room at best, a cage or cell at worst. What he got was an examination room obviously meant for children. There was posters of cats  _everywhere._ Some animated, others photographs, all with silly sayings and expressions. There was a small counter and sink, with a large jar filled with candies, in the corner, chairs with colourful cushions for waiting parents. It was all so damned sweet it made his teeth ache. Definitely a room meant for children, and not the sort of place he ever thought he would wake in.

The voices were getting louder, clearer. He strained to understand, even as he fought the urge to escape the strengthening smell of vampire.

“Will you at least let me try to explain?”

“What's there to explain? You tried to eat me, Hawke! I'm not on the menu. In any sense of the word.”

Interesting. The vampire was trying to- what? Apologize? For nearly killing his meal instead of succeeding? How very odd. Not that Fenris had had a lot to do with vamps, not that he could remember anyway. But that left a lot of time unaccounted for.

Now that the men were closer Fenris could get a better sense of their smell. The human was angry, exasperated, though a part of him was also aroused, most likely at the remembrance of what would have lead up to his being a snack. The vamp was contrite, even saddened. Very, very odd. Vampires were monsters without conscience, brought about by the use of blood magic and a pact with a demon. There was no room for their soul after that and it was shucked for whatever power the demon tempted them with. Contrition was definitely not something a vamp would be feeling. Fenris was curious in how this came about, even as he struggled to sit up and leave the two to their arguing. He didn't need this kind of involvement in the lives of others. It only lead to pain and hardship.

His big problem now seemed to be that whatever the doctor had given him to make him sleep had yet to work its way out of his system. Sat up right with feet planted on the floor was one thing, standing was quite another. His knees buckled just as the door to the examination room opened, the incredibly strong scent of vampire wrapping around him as well as strong, warm, arms.

“I got ya,” the creature said, helping him to return to the examination table. “Wouldn't do to unravel all of the Doc's work now would it?”

Oh Maker! Fenris wasn't sure if he should bare his teeth or bare his neck. The scent of the vamp was intoxicating, but with that underlying smell of copper that made his fur want to stand on end. The vamp seemed to suddenly be having just as difficult a time, his pupils growing to the size of saucers and the unmistakable tingle of pheromones being released made Fenris tense.

“Andraste's twisted knickers! Hawke, shut it down before things get out of hand!” the other man in the room cried out. Fenris turned to the doctor and bit back a moan. In his forebrain he knew that the pheromones were making him want to stalk the man like prey, take him against the wall and ruin him. His animal brain though was all for the aforementioned scenario. The man was tall, a little too lean for his build though it still looked good, with gold hair shot with strawberry and whiskey coloured eyes. Fenris tried to get a whiff of his scent but he caught nothing over the vampire's, which was of course going straight to his groin. His very uncovered groin. While being held by said vampire.

Hawke, as the other man called him, scooped a protesting Fenris up in his arms to deposit back onto the examination table, where the werewolf grabbed hastily at the thin blanket that had been covering his modesty. Hawke chuckled at the flush now suffusing Fenris' cheeks and ear tips. If he'd been in wolf form his hackles would be reaching for the sky.

“Hawke, why don't you go out into the waiting room and I'll talk to you in a little while, okay?” the blond said, basically shooing the vamp out of the room. The darker, bearded man seemed a little concerned but was easily pushed out the door, still watching as it was closed in his face. The blond leaned on it for a moment before walking briskly to a nearby window and opening it wide. “Maker's sake, that stuff just gets everywhere, doesn't it?”

Fenris grunted and pulled the blanket a little tighter around him. The sun was beginning to set and he wondered just how long he'd been out.

“I'm Anders, by the way. You're in the Darktown Free Clinic,” he continued, staying at the window though he did turn to face the other man. Hawke found you and brought you in and I will tell you that I was forced to use some healing magic to keep you with us.” Fenris tensed, ready to bolt, but the doctor continued. “Now that you're conscious I will make sure that you okay any and all procedures involving your continued well being.”

That made Fenris pause. No magic would be forced on him? He had never heard of such a thing but, when moments later the man asked if he could use a simple spell to check on his internal healing, Fenris allowed it, just for the sheer novelty. And true to his word, Anders used only the briefest touch of magic to delve at his wound. Magic that felt...incredibly good...

Anders blushed and chuckled when Fenris involuntarily moaned, turning quickly away from what was becoming very obvious under the thin blanket. “Pheromones are the worst, aren't they? Anyway, you're progressing well. I'll leave you to dress- there's some donated clothes in a box under the sink over there. I'll just go make sure Hawke's not getting into any trouble and you can come out when you're done. To discuss a return visit to check your progress.”

Fenris nodded, thankful the man believed it was the vamp's scent doing this to him, and saddened that he could now never have the doctor use his magic upon him ever again.


End file.
